


Warm

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia takes comfort in Isaac when she is drawn to another dead body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

"I don’t see anything!"

Lydia glared. “I’m not making this up Stiles Stillinski! I was driving to the store and the next thing I know is I’m here! Lost in the woods!” There was noise to the side and she spotted Scott and Isaac ducking below tree limbs. Mostly Isaac was ducking.

"I know, but I don’t see anything!"

"Where’s your jacket?" Isaac asked, noting her short sleeve shirt. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature drop.

Lydia frowned. “It was supposed to be a quick trip to the store.” It was freezing. In fact, she’d been standing there for thirty minutes rubbing her arms. Isaac stepped forward and unbuttoned his coat.

"Come here," he said and slid an arm around her waist to pull her against him. She came willingly and pressed against his chest.

"You’re warm," she said and sighed as she began to relax. He wrapped his coat around her and held her close.

"I’m going to go take a look," Scott said finally and motioned to Stiles to follow. His friend glared at the couple standing together. When he didn’t move Scott slapped his arm. Finally getting his attention Stiles followed. "You know you can’t keep giving Isaac nasty looks every time he touches Lydia."

"Sure I can," Stiles said petulantly.  
————

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked finally and looked down at her.

Lydia nodded and snuggled closer, letting her eyes close.

"This isn’t good."

At that she looked up at him. “What?”

"You finding yourself in the middle of the forrest when the temperature is dropping. What if you hadn’t had your phone?"

"I always have my phone." He sighed in exasperation. Lydia knew that didn’t satisfy him. And he was right. "It scares me too. But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it?"

Isaac didn’t either. He pulled her back to his chest again and rested his cheek against the top of her head.


End file.
